utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Witsuarunemitea
Witsuarunemitea (ウゥツアルネミテア) is a god in Utawarerumono who had became split of his dual nature; Hakuoro embodying the good half and Dii possessing the darker half. Both halves of the god are eventually reunited and sealed away to prevent interference. Appearance Witsuarunemitea is a bulky, dragon like being, just as large, if not larger, than an Avu Kamu. The back, legs, face and arms are primarily composed of what appears to be a hard exoskeleton (Hakuoro's is white while Dii's is black). The back of Witsuarunemitea is proportionally large, giving him a somewhat hunch back appearance. His arms and legs are similar, with the exoskeleton being much larger than the skin and muscles of his arms. Said skin and muscles are primarily a dark blue colour, massive and size, and extremely prominent. His face and chin are both pointed, with antennae like horns sticking behind his head. Personality According to the teachings of the Onkamiyamukai priests, which is the most popular tradition in Tuskuru, Onvitaikayan was a cruel deity justly deposed by "the savior," Witsuarunemitea. The other tradition, which is practiced only by the Shakukopolu of Kunnekamun, reveres Onvitaikayan as their Great Father who protects his chosen people, and consequently they see Witsuarunemitea as a usurper and "god of misfortune." In his good half embraced by Hakuoro, Witsuarunemitea is protective, caring, and helpful to preserve peace among nations and let the world decide its own free will without him. His darker half by Dii demonstrates malice, destruction, and suffering in an effort to, through natural selection, lead the people to greater heights through direct interference. Biography Witsuarunemitea is a god worshiped in Utawarerumono. Before Hakuoro was found in the forest, it was this god that saved Aruruu's life. Hearing Eruruu's pleas for help when she found her dying sister in the forest, Witsuarunemitea offered to save the young girl, in exchange for pact with Eruruu for her body and soul. "You shall offer your very being. In return for this you shall offer me everything. From a strand of hair to your last drop of blood...and your pure, undefiled soul as well." "Here with we have established our pact, I shall grant you your wish." Witsuarunemitea happens to be one being separated into two parts. The first part being Hakuoro, with no memory of his past or that he's a god, and Dii, the dark, shapeless side of Witsuarunemitea; created when Iceman became furious at the death of Mikoto and his child thus turning the human scientists into Curses for their inhumane experiments in order to return to the surface. The two halves of the god are forbidden to fight each other due to their dual nature. Regardless, Hakuoro decides to challenge Dii at the end of the series, and after a vicious battle where the two fight in their god forms and in which Hakuoro loses an arm, he manages to defeat and fuse with Dii, once again uniting the god. In order to halt the bloodshed caused by Dii's actions, and to prevent future conflict, Hakuoro (now the whole Witsuarunemitea) has Urutorii and Kamyu seal him away before his darker side regains control. With this Witsuarunemitea now sleeps, sealed away such that neither side of the god can interfere with the world. When it strongly hints that Hakuoro returns, it is unknown if Witsuarunemitea becomes awakened as well. In Itsuwari no Kamen, he is not mentioned but his shadow is shown off the wall after Kuon slays her attackers, showing that Kuon has inherited some of the god's powers. Relationships Hakuoro - The embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half. Hakuoro decides to unite the darker half as well, thereby becoming the whole Witsuarunemitea. In a literal sense, Hakuoro is now Witsuarunemitea. Dii - The embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's dark half. It is eventually united with Hakuoro's good half. Mutsumi - Witsuarunemitea's daughter. She attempted to destroy and seal her father upon his request but they both failed. She loves her father deeply and is very loyal to him. Kuon - Being Hakuoro's daughter, she has inherited some of the god's power. Haku - After Haku died from overusing the Akuruka, he was given a second chance to live by Hakuoro. After being revived he became the current host body for Witsuarunemitea and has full control over his new powers. Powers Witsuarunemitea possesses a wide range of powers, in terms of both manipulating energy and matter. One such ability is to create and harness a black/red energy that extends out from his body. The purpose of this energy is two-fold; it serves as the means that Witsuarunemitea transforms into his god form and manipulate matter, and act as extension of Witsuarunemitea's body. It can be used as a makeshift arm, able to grab opponents and throw them around the battlefield. This particular power can be accessed in either Witsuarunemitea's human and god form, used by Hakuoro transform, to stop an Avu-Kamuu and during his battle with Dii. Witsuarunemitea can also use his abilities to forcefully alter matter. When Aruruu was fatally injured or dead, Witsuarunemitea was able to heal her completely, which indicates unprecedented healing abilities due to the severity of Aruruu's injuries. His powers can also be used to transform organic beings into different forms, as seen when he converts most the last remaining human scientists into slime-like creatures as punishment for their inhumane experiments. Witsuarunemitea can also regenerate his body and grow new bone or flesh to recover from devastating attacks. When his arm was torn off by Dii, Hakuoro was able to create a sword out of the same material as his exoskeleton from the stump, strong enough and sharp enough to decapitate his evil counterpart. Witsuarunemitea also has massive levels of raw power. Hakuoro was stronger and faster than any Avu-Kamuu as seen during their skirmishes, able to effortlessly bring down even high ranking soldiers piloting these constructs. He also possesses incredible durability, able to survive being shot by a satellite energy weapon from orbit, and survive with minimal, if any, damage. Trivia *Witsuarunemitea being a powerful dragon and split in two is similar to a single Powerful Dragon Pokémon being split into Reshiram and Zekrom. Gallery Category:God